vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding a Guide
Objective *Endear Yourself to Shebtigo Find Shebtigo Wedjejeh walking the streets of Khal. Discuss your situation with him, and hope he agrees to help you resolve it. Locations Rewards *Gold Feather x2 Starting Dialogue "I guess what you should do next is decide who to believe, and what you want to do about it. Please consider that all I really want is for my husband and I to be able to leave and start a new life. I don't want anything to do with these intrigues anymore. I just want us to be able to live our life." "There's a man in town you should talk to. He's venerated in the community as a wiseman - a guru. If anyone can guide you, it's him. His name is Shebtigo Wejejeh, and he's usually walking the streets." Additional Dialogue Endear Yourself to Shebtigo Approaching Shebtigo, you sense he is a man you can trust. "Shebtigo Wedjejeh," you say respectfully. "I've heard you're a man to come to for advice." "Advice?" he asks with a look of mild amusement. "Yes, you could say I'm known for that around this city." Well," you explain, "I'm in a bit of a bind, you see, My mind's, well sort of gotten tangled." "Tangled you say," he muses with a quirk of the eybrow. "Well, Khal is a city whose mysteries can easily entable a newcomver." "I don't suppos," he says flatly, "that you wish to tell me the details of your confusion. If not, I'll do my best to advise generally." Shebtigo exudes an irresistable trustworthy feel, such that you find yourself spilling all the ins and outs of your current situation, leaving only the names out." "Ah," he says, rubbing his chin. "Well, yes, that is quite the train of events. I can guess something of the parties involved, though I thank you fo ryour discretion." "The truth is, I too am involved with all of these parties," he continues," and have been noticing similar, ah, well, inconsistencies." "Even in my experience, I am not quite sure who to trust. I try to trust everyone, unless or until they have given me cause not to. I'm afraid I've misjudged someone." "I would like you," he says after a moment of contemplation, "to help me discern who it is I have made a mistake with." Concluding Dialogue "Yes," he admits, "Even a man of my position can make mistakes." Shebtigo closes his eyes and speaks slowly, "There are no questions that can be answered wisely with a simple yes or no. Life is much too complicated for that. Especially here in Khal where justice is delivered by people who should truthfully be facing judgment themselves." "But we cannot allow that to twist us and turn us against one another. It is when people are lost, blind, and wandering in dark when they need a guiding hand the most". Detailed Information Shebtigo patrols the dock area of the east side of the city. Shebtigo Wedjejeh *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Good point.JPG Fork it over.JPG